


Who lives to tell the tale?

by jorinn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Romance, potential other love interests by popular demand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorinn/pseuds/jorinn
Summary: [PIRATE AU]The fearsome Captain haunts both land and sea continually invokes fear in the Commodore's mind and heart. You are merely the daughter of an important political figure in the port and have an incredulous love and passion for writing. The mystery of the Captain and the Commodore intrigues you tremendously, and you hope to know more about the reasoning of the wreckage in one of the ports.





	1. Chapter 1

There are stories that circled around Port Gibraltar. A story that tells a mysterious tale about the menacing and merciless Captain of the Blackwatch falling from grace then strayed down this path. Once highly respected of his ranking and stood right beside his new comrade, now Commodore, John ‘Jack’ Morrison. Famously known as, the Golden Boy of the Golden era. No one remembers the man beside the charming Commodore Morrison he only meant much before said man joined the Navy. Many speculated of the man’s fall from grace’s reason is the passing over of the Commodore position; this led to the breeding of jealousy. A few weeks went by and one of the Ports got destroyed terribly leaving debris and rubble and the cries of women and children begging for help. The man fled and swam to a ship with crew members pulling him on board and captain the current ship, the fearful Blackwatch. Commodore Morrison halted his troops and stared at the man sailing away and from then on, the wreckage of the port pointed towards the Captain of the ship, it is still unknown who caused it and why.

You continued writing in your brown leather journal a gift to you on your sixteenth birthday. Currently, you are turning 18, perfect age to be betrothed. You thought bitterly about that, you bite your bottom lip and dusted the feather part of the quill across your chin. The door creaks open which startled you from your writing, you peered over your shoulder to see who it is at the entrance. As it turns out, it is your father. Hastily, you packed both the ink bottle and the journal into your drawers. Your hand dusted on your dress, feign ignorance, and greets, “Hello father,” you rest your sleeved arms on the wooden desk. Your father evidently notices the suspicious behaviour but he swept it under the rug and smiles at you with hands intertwine with each other.

“Hello my dear, I see you’re returning to writing again,” He points his gloved finger to the drawers. You nervously laugh at your blatant mistake and duck your head low. You pulled the handle and took out the brown leather journal, surprisingly in pristine condition and you examined it with great care. A stray hair fell on your face; you brush it behind your ear and a vivid memory of your mother lying on her deathbed with weak hands giving you the present. Her half-lidded eyes and mustered up courage smile insisting you to take it, encouraging you to, always write to your heart’s content. You graciously accepted it with tears welling up in your eyes, before you already knew it she has passed on.

“Your mother’s greatest love has always been writing…” Your father adds on sadly. The two servants greeted your father from behind and bows to both him and you, your father steps aside and watch the two set the white coloured box with a pink ribbon tied around it on your bed. You intriguingly wondered what is inside the box, you side-eyed it shortly then returning your gaze to your father. Your father then walks towards your bed and gestures you to come over. You sat down right across from him. Attentively watching your father unwrap the ribbon. He lifts the cover open to reveal a cream coloured dress with floral designs. The gold lining struck out to your most as it glistened under the sunlight, you gasp softly at its magnificence and intricate design.

“This is beautiful…” You marvelled in disbelief. It was too grand and too much for everyday wear, you held it up and carefully inspected it in closer detail. Your father chuckles at your awe-inspired expression. He clears his throat to grasp your attention; you set it down gently back into the box.

“As a father and a nobleman,” He says prolonging his intentions, “It is important I have to keep up with the trends for my beloved daughter and uphold her image.” You nodded as you wait further.

“I want you to wear this for tonight’s engagement part-“You groaned loudly and stood up from your bed. Angrily crossing your arms and huffing out a heavy sigh. You faced out to the balcony; there was no need for an engagement party to begin with. A simple arrangement of marriage between you and the man who is 10 years older than you are. The man who is arranging with you in this marriage fate is Commodore Morrison. Oh, how you detest saying his name at the mention of it, it reminds you of his futile efforts to pursue your love. Regardless, you could never see him as an eligible bachelor nor a husband beyond that sweet yet charismatic façade he puts on to save his ‘image. You sense there was much more than that. You sigh once more, endless reminders of the trap laid out the moment of your birth that you will have another title. Commodore’s wife. You shudder and hands brushing your sleeves as you peer over your shoulder.

“I’m not going,” You protest at the idea with not much contemplation. Your father frowns at the reply and in a calm manner, he tries to persuade you to come.

“Commodore Morrison is going to ask for your hand in marriage, Y/N, surely you can’t turn down this eligible young man right?” Eligible? You scoffed. Maybe for the women who has a close mindset with little goals in mind dreams daily to lock arms with the Commodore? Every eligible young woman drools about being his wife, apparently, it is a privilege. You felt bile building up in your throat. You shake your head affirmatively.

“Let me marry someone I love father!” You blurt irrationally. Then noticing the mix emotions written all over on his face. He slams his fist on your nightstand, jolting you from your senses. Taken aback by it. Your heart raced and drumming loudly in your ears as you gulped.

“I married someone I love and I lost her!” He shouts with tiny croaks hidden behind. Sensing sorrow and regrets in his tone. You clench your fist on your dress to steady your breathing. Eventually, you agreed to it, arguing further would lead to unhappiness and strain. You resigned to your fate as the Commodore’s wife.

Dusk soon break around Port Gibraltar, bright flashing lights, roaring laughter of fellow soldiers and the orchestra of music playing loudly in the gazebo of the Commodore’s house. You arrived in front of the doorstep in the carriage with your father; physically prepared of the popping of question from Commodore Morrison but slightly mentally prepared. The corset is a tad bit tight to restrict airflow into the lungs and you relied heavily on your cloth fan. Two footmen appear in front of the carriage door and open it for the two of you. Their hand extended towards you and you took it to step out of the carriage with ease. You were overwhelmed with nervousness and you attempted to turn back to cower inside the carriage but your father halts you. He wags his finger in front of you and places two hands on your shoulder escorting you inside the grand house. You adverted contact with each and every one of the guests, you just smiled and greeted a tiny, inaudible hello. You prayed hard, before your servants dress you up for the party, that Commodore Morrison fallen ill or probably suffer an injury or two.

“Lady L/N, you look gorgeous tonight,” A familiar voice surprises you in the front. You bat your eyelashes as the Commodore took your gloved hand, kissing it. Your father proudly stood beside you smiling and Jack flashed that famous warm smile of his.

“Are you implying I do not look gorgeous every day?” You snarkily reply only to be glared at by your father. You opened your fan and fan yourself to hide the rolling of eyes, Jack took no offence to that and laughs.

“The colour just brings out those shining E/C hues of yours, you should wear it often,” That hit a nerve in you were about to make another snarky comment but your father stops you by interrupting.

“Like her beautiful mother, the cream colour does suit her tremendously.” Your father smiles at the two of you then shake his head towards you. You fanned yourself vigorously to intake more air as your lungs tightened further. Jack extends his arm, a gesture for you to lock arms with him. You reluctantly did so and walked away with him. You peer over your shoulder and saw your father nodding in approval of your actions, you followed Jack’s guide to the empty part of his house; his garden.

He lets go and walks in front of you, slowing his pace for you to match up with his. You, however, was disinterested at his attempt to start up a conversation between the two of you. His long winded stories about how he climbed up the ranks were truly laughable. They favour him because he had the face of a man to lead the nation near to succession, never once he speaks about his best friend. You took it upon yourself to do so.

“And what about Captain Reyes?” You asked to slowly peel that man’s façade and to feed your curiosity. Jack stopped dead in his tracks and pauses for a moment, finding words to describe his ‘best friend’.

“Remarkable man,” he replies vaguely then diverts to another topic. You raised a brow at this questionable behaviour following carefully behind him; safely concluding he is a tough man to crack.

Dinner then approaches, you sat beside your father and fell short on breath, you muster all your might to maintain your usual self even with the pale look on your face. You reached forward to drink the cup of water poured just before the guests sat down, Jack stood up from his seat and using his knife to tap on the golden cup which matches his hair. Although, you noticed little strays were dusted grey. You snickered silently.

“Ladies and gentlemen I have an announcement to make,” Jack announces in confidence and everyone on the dinner table halted. Jack glances down at you shortly and smiles, you, however, stared at the bowl of soup placed in front of you.

“As many of you know I am getting engage with the young and beautiful Lady L/N, I have been given her father’s blessings to ask for her hand in marriage.” Jack snapped his fingers to alert one of his servant, a young lad in his 20s steps forward with his head hung low and a tiny blue velvet box, matching Commodore Morrison’s tailored suit, extended towards the said man. Jack took it from his hands and dismisses him back to his place, the lad scurries off. He turns to look at you lovingly and opens the box, revealing a ring with huge diamond sparkling under his candlelight chandelier, everyone gasps in excitement and an uproar of gossips took over.

Commodore Morrison raises his hand up in the air for silence, he gets down on one knee and held the box in front of you. Your eyes bulge out and choking on your cup of water, with leaks of it in the corners of your mouth. You wiped it off with the cloth on your lap, you braced yourself for this moment.

“Y/N L/N, your eyes sparkle like the diamond on the ring, I’ve watched you grow into a fine young woman,” he begins, “I am deeply honoured to be the man and incredibly lucky to ask for your hand in marriage,” He removes the ring and gazes into your E/C hues. You tried to divert but 20 pairs of eyes stared at you in anticipation. You looked down at Commodore Morrison, your lips quivering in fear and nervousness for any slip ups and your official resignation to fate.

“Y/N L/N, will you be my wife?” He asks sincerely cracking a toothy smile. Everyone around you, even your father, cheered for you to accept his proposal. Your heart raced and your intake of breath heightened. Everywhere turned blurry and spinning around you placed your hand on your forehead and fanned yourself aggressively to calm yourself down. You pushed your chairs back and it hisses loudly on the floor.

“G-give me a moment,” You excused yourself and ran outside to a secluded area to breathe normally. You struggled with the removable of the corset in your dress but somehow managing it to loosen it. You felt yourself breathing properly again and flutter your eyes close as you sat down on the brick ground of the area.

A hand in the shadows reached forward and crept his hands around your mouth to block out your screams. Your legs kicked heavily as a sign of protest, you scream your loudest but it was muffled out by the tightening grip.

“Sleep tight darlin’…” That was the last words you remembered before your vision blackened. You were dragged and thrown into a carriage of the haystack. You hear faint commands of the Commodore to search everywhere for you frantically. He must have noticed you have gone missing after a while. How long has it been you wonder? And, that was the last memory of you in Port Gibraltar of the faint torches that glowed in the dark evening skies.

 


	2. Stolen

You hear loud whispers and booming orders from a man who holds a higher rank to another. Repeating orders from the Captain to him. Your vision is still an utter blur. So it was futile to decipher the features of the two men in front of you.

 

"But sir she's–" The man's sentence cut off with a hand in front of him.

 

"A woman and deserves better treatment and well respect!” He scolds, “Captain wants her in his cabin now." Sternly reiterating the order, the higher rank man cocked his hips to the side. Nodding towards the other quarters instead of this dump.

  
"Yes sir," the crew member replied back meekly and then excuses himself. The room smells awful, floor board was hard and immensely uncomfortable. Mere tiny movements your body jabs you in ache. The footsteps drew near and hoisted you up over his shoulder with ease.

 

Still in a daze, you noticed him being roughly around your age. He stood there with his arms crossed against his chest and giving a stern look. He tips his hat down to cover half of his face. Careful observation of the man carrying you. You shifted your weight a little much to the man's annoyance. And you feeling stares everywhere as he leads you to the front deck and into the designated quarters. Loud hollers and whistles follows behind.

 

The man dumps you to the bed unceremoniously. Immediately dismissed by, presumably, the Captain. Who sat on his velvet red chair with his back turned towards you. You squint as the blinding light reflected towards you. The reflection of his golden knife aimed towards you. The knife was not used for original purposes but used to pick dirt under his nails. You groan in a soft manner and collapsed onto the bed to drift off in your sleep; tired.

  


A fond memory of you leaning over the edge of the ship flashed before your very eyes. Your bright E/C eyes twinkling in amazement because of the incredulous sight before you. The gorgeous blue ocean and the smell of saltwater engulfs your nose. The seagulls circled above you as if calling your name loudly. It was so vivid, the sea breeze sweeping past you. Almost making you topple over the ledge. Your mouth gape in awe at the view. Then, you felt a hand place on your shoulder and the person bent down beside you at the same level. She is also in awe of the ocean too.

  
She was a beautiful lady wearing a hat and a beautiful cream coloured gown. She had an air of nobility, her fair complexion makes her H/C stand out more.

  


"The ocean is beautiful mama!" You exclaimed in excitement as you wave to a passing navy ship in enthusiasm. The captain on board notices your enthusiasm and waves back. You giggled and gaze down at the ocean with your reflection.

  


"It is isn't it?" Your Mother replies in fondness. Then, you recall stories about nasty people living in the seas. Whom plunders treasured goods on noblemen and women's ships. You turned around to face your Mother.

  


"Papa said there are pirates," you nodded towards the distance, “Is it true mama?" You were a child and everything fascinates you a lot. Your Mother laughs and nodded. Her two hands rubs your shoulder soothingly. She drifts off to indulge a memory of her younger days.

 

"I used to know a pirate who had a heart of gold ironically," you Mother laughs, "Can you believe it sweetheart?" You were about to reply to your mother.

 

Until, a strapping young recruit with a bed of dark brown curls. Lacquered in the middle of his forehead saluted to the two of you; interrupting your reply. To your surprise, he was not wearing standard uniform protocol. Your Mother smiles at the boy and they begin to Whisper incoherent sentences to each other.

  
"Alright, thank you so much Gabriel," She nods to the male and he bows at the two of you.

 

You fluttered your eyes open. Feeling groggy, you rover your hand around. The soft sheets caresses your fingertips, you gasp and wondered if it was all a dream. You sat up straight and laugh to yourself. Heaving a heavy sigh of relief. The hellish nightmare of getting engaged to the Commodore was a mere dream. You touched your heart to hear it steadied.

 

 You took in a deep breath and you don't remember the distinct smell of saltwater in your room. You took it upon yourself to take further examination. The velvet red chair struck out most. As you remembered, its attention faced you. The same gold knife glimmering under the sunlight. Peeking through the porthole in the quarters. Your dress, it was gone and the airflow restricting corset too. You gathered the sheets to wrap yourself to be modest. All you had are your undergarments. Your heart rate races and you came to panicking.

  


"Where am I?" You questioned the unfamiliar surroundings in fear. Especially to the man seated not too far from you.

  


You winced in pain at the searing pain. That pierces the back of your neck; the repercussions of a knockout you suppose. The man did not reply but continuing with his actions, but he was wiping it with a cloth.

  


"Let me reiterate nicely, where am I kind sir?" You asked again but mixed with anger and annoyance. The man scoffed and tilted his chair a bit to see you wrapped in his sheets. He shrugs.

  


"Where do you suppose you are?" He shoots you with another question that does not distinctively answer your question. You huffed and puffed. Glancing around your surroundings once more for further inspection. The area made of wood, a large painting of a woman with a baby wrapped in cloth in her arms. And, a chest sealed tight in the middle. Gold and red drapes hung loosely on the ceiling.

 

The creaking of the wood gave off a large hint about your exact location. Not to mention, the sounds of the waves crashing onto the ship. A ship? You ran to the porthole holding onto the sheets with your dear life and peeked out to only see the endless ocean. No land, no nothing.

  


"A ship...I'm in a ship-" you repeated with a gasp and tumbled down onto the ground, "You're a pirate!" The man set his knife down. He opens the drawers. In it is where all his prized possessions of trinkets and ladies underwear were. You shuddered in disgust that has got to be the most revolting sight.

  


"What? Like you never own the Commodore's briefs before." Your eyes bulged out and making you feel flustered at the question. Never in a million years would you take anything from the Commodore even the gorgeous ring. Important question to ponder, how does he know the commodore?

  


"I demand you to release me!" You threatened and did not budge. The Captain gave you a side eye and scoffs.

  


"To the ocean? Sure" he replies almost agreeing to the 'request'. He was right, although you would much rather prefer drowning in the ocean and become shark bait. But that's not how you want to end your life, right? You fell silent for a moment, to his amusement, he expected much more of a kick up fuss.

  


"Being the Commodore's bitch I predicted much more of a reaction," you tensed up at the nickname he gave you.

  


"Excuse me? I am not the Commodore's bitch!" You argued as you let go of your grip on the sheets and slam your hands down on the wooden desk. The sheets fell to the ground and you bent down to grab it but his boot steps on it. You tugged it but he still wouldn't move. In instinct, you cover your chest.

  


"Figured since you ran away when he proposed," He laughs at the events of last night as if he was there. You never saw a man that looked out of place or wore obvious pirate gear. So how on earth did he know? "Thought you'll be honoured to marry that _hija de puta_ ," he snarls woefully.

  


Your eyebrows knitted together and took full offence to that. But, your lack of knowledge of Spanish did not help understand the last bit. Your hunch tells you it is most likely a curse.

  


"Many girls will," You reply in matter-of-fact. Recalling your acquaintances displaying admiration towards you. Because you were about to marry Commodore Morrison. "And I do not" you held your nose up high at the continuation, scrunching.

  


"Not your type?" He teases with a hidden grin.

  


"I do not have a type, I marry for love and who the man is inside!"

  


"Women like you don't get far with those big thoughts. Best you stay small," You slam your fist onto the desk again at the sexist remark. You were about to chew his head off but he stops you.

  


"And I like women who dreams big" He gestures a big motion of the air.

  


"Are you sure you're not talking about her bosoms?" You inquired rhetorically with a raise of a brow. He snorts and bit back a laughter from escape.

  


"Big or small they're still breasts so I still love them regardless" he shrugs once more. Surprised at this reaction, you had no further taunts since it is futile. He looks like the type to...wait, do not stereotype him. Everyone is different. But most of the men you have met so far were all equal. And, it disgusts you as they snaked their hands on your covered rear to give it a grope. The commodore had to settle this, up till this day you still do not know what he meant by that.

  


"Just because I have ladies underwear-"

  


"You don't need to explain yourself and your adventures in whorehouses, Captain..." You paused at the lack of knowledge of his name. His door slams open revealing a man about the same age wearing a red bandana on his head.

  


"Captain Reyes where will we dock?" He turned his attention to you and blushed. You hid yourself behind the desk. "Sir that's the Commodore's future Wife I can't believe you have the audacity to-"

  


"I did not do anything to her, she was about to die if I had not remove that strangling corset of hers." You still could not see him. Only the back of his head. Possible in aversion of contact with you and maybe he looks atrocious. Combined with this you would most likely would not take him seriously. You snickered but his buttery voice was soothing, it is mere voice right?

  


The boy sunk, "Oh uh my apologies,"

  


"Just dock at where Amari is," The boy rubs the back of his neck concerned of his request. "I mean it." He spared no thoughts about it since he is very affirmative about his decisions. The boy nodded he turned his heel to the entrance but stopped.

  


"I'm sorry darlin' for knocking you out with my revolver last night." He apologises, "By the norm I don't harm women but don't take it to heart 'aight?" The nickname he gave you a very negative memory of last night. You felt your blood boil in your veins and you were about to throw the knife at him but he left in a haste. You glared at the front door.

  


"How dare you ask a boy like him to knock me out you scoundrel-" You raised your fists in the air to attack the male.

  


"Woman calm down!" He turned around to grab your wrist and restraint further movements. Gasping softly and gawked at the man. He had tiny scars littered on his face. With thick trimmed facial hair surrounded the mouth area. And, he had the most beautiful deep set brown eyes you ever saw. And his chiselled face filled butterflies in your stomach. Your heart pang at this familiar sight.

  


"Do I know you?" You blurted not to sound out of place or anything. The Captain raises his brow puzzled and he lets go of his grip.

  


"Are you trying to woo me, _querida_?" He teases and sat down on his chair. In a loud manner he props his feet on the desk. Cluttered with maps and a compass. Oh, and his golden knife that looks unused for its usage other than him picking dirt off his nails. A bright red shade painted across your cheeks.

  


"Never would I woo such an uncouth bastard who keeps ladies' underwear for personal usage!" He rolls his eyes in annoyance and pinches the bridge of his nose.

  


"Why are you so obsessed with me keeping ladies underwear?" He questions, "Perhaps you're jealous I don't keep yours?" His hand reaches forward to your hips to play with the garment. He licks his upper lip hungrily and attempted to pull it down to see more. You slapped his hand away and hopped backwards.

  


"I would never let men like you to keep my underwear thank you very much!" You averted contact with him and it gratifies him greatly. He returns to the map and stares at it for a while, mumbling something about a dress or something for you.

  


-

"It's him!" Commodore Morrison punches the wall harshly until it appeared red and smeared with blood. Heavy pants escapes his mouth and his combed hair now unkempt. Loose strands fell all over his face. The man seated on the chair played with his gun.

  


"He took her away from me..." he glances at the picture frame of him with another lad who was 2 years older than him. The two of them were grinning, it was one of the rare joyous moments where they marked their friendship. He swiped it away and the picture fell onto the floor with a loud crash. The glass broke and the picture slides out of the confinements. Jack glares down at it and stomps angrily at it. Muttering curses and kicks the paper away.

  


"Who took who away?" The man asks in a thick French accent to calm him down. Jack clutched his desk as beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead. His blouse unbuttoned was unbuttoned, his jacket strewn at the other end of the room. Everywhere was a huge mess, with bottles of alcohol trashed around.  The bottom of his eyes darkened and eyes swollen from lack of sleep. He stayed up all night worrying about you and flew out of his house in rage to find you and the perpetrator. He taps his fingers on the surface with his nails.

  


"Gabriel Reyes took Y/N L/N away from me" Jack feeling bitter spat out. He was furious, a repeated cycle of the events that happened in _the_ Port. The only port that he spent his childhood at, destroyed in mere seconds because of _him_ and his _goons._ Jack ran his hand through his blond hair laughing. And downed another bottle of alcohol. He tumbles down his chair feeling tipsy. He hic.

  


"Always the coward, hiding behind me and take everything from me, isn't he a coward Gerard?" Jack threw the glass bottle onto the wall at another picture of the two of them. The Frenchman shrugged and purses his lips. He fiddled with his moustache. “You and your smug-eating grin bugs me so…”

  


"I gathered intel he'll be docking at Amari's place," Gerard interrupts to divert to another topic. Jack looks up intrigued.

 

"I have my ways" he winks at the blond Commodore and gulping at the irrational behaviour of the man. Jack walks towards him with both hands behind his back. Tightening and relaxing his fingers.

  


"I supposed you're not talking about Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge?" Gerard shrugs once more trying to be vague about the answer. Definitely those two Junkers that causes havoc and part of Captain Reyes’s _goons_.

  


"I have leverage over them, they work for me, I work for you and they'll get the treasure they've been desperate to look for." Jack sighs in defeat contemplating on his thoughts. Gerard is a cunning man indeed, he steps back to open one of his drawers.

  


"How much do you need?" He asks and reaches forward to grab a hard covered book with his ranking insignia. Gerard held 5 fingers up.

  


"Consider that done," He says as he tears the paper, "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Lacroix.” He grabs a quill from the bottle of ink beside it. Proceeding to sign at the bottom of the paper then wrote the amount Gerard Lacroix needed. Then, giving it to him. Gerard dusted his maroon suit and tucked the paper away into his pocket. The two men shook hands.

  


"Likewise Commodore Morrison." Gerard turned his heel around wanting to leave in a haste. But Jack, pulled him back and drunkenly threatens.

  


"I want him back alive and my darling back too,” He jabs his finger on Gerard’s chest, “I'll send him to the gallows myself. You best do your job properly or your Wife would have a terrible time in the cell." Gerard tenses up at the mention of his Wife his features soften and caught off-guard.

  
"You would not harm Amelie." Gerard croaked.

 

Jack indeed has complete control on the couple. With Amelie in suspicion of treason a few months back but Jack concocts other plans instead. Knowing full well her Husband was a spy, he threatens the Said woman with much brutal and heavy sentences.

 

 In return he expects to have information about the whereabouts of Gerard. During the capture, his men successfully lands him in severe injuries. Jack inquires about the Captain he detests so much and the country's enemy. Eventually, both their aids with one another ensues a good ending and less heavier sentence for the couple. Gerard hustled his arm away and left with a thunderous slam on the door. Jack laughs to himself and collapsed onto his armchair.

 

 


	3. Captain Amari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be a previous but I decided. Nah.

You laid on your sides for the entirety of the night. The salty seas overpowered your smell, making you wake up a few times in the night. Each time you woke up, a blurry dim light shone in the peripheral of your vision. Your vision starts to clear up and Gabriel, still seated at his desk, held a quill in his hand a compass in the other. Your eyelids drooped and you went to sleep. This continuously happen for a few times, by the fourth time, the flame had been extinguished and Gabriel no long there. Your hand wandered behind you, searching for a human laying beside you. None. The sheets were cold and you shivered in the blanket. Your nightgown would've sufficed for the cold Summer night if you hadn't been abducted. You pulled the thin blanket above your neck and drifted off to sleep.

The faint squawks of seagulls alarmed you from your restless slumber, hinting that the ship docked on land. Tiny rolls of waves crashed onto the mighty ship but not strong enough to row the ship away. You fluttered your eyes open and massaged your aching shoulder and arm. Looks like you haven't moved an inch in the cool night. You sat up to glance around the room for any sign of Captain Reyes. None. You gathered up the thin blanket and wrapped it around your body modestly. The floor planks were warm as you waddled towards the door. You ought to step out to find out your current whereabouts, however, the lack of proper clothing prevented you from doing so. The door gently slides open and heavy footsteps sidled in. Captain Reyes hung a grey dress on his arm and a pair of women's boots pinched together.

You brushed a stray h/c lock behind your ear, eyeing the dress and Gabriel. You asked, "Is this for me?" You held the dress and the boots, giving it a close inspection before you slip on the women's boots. It was too big for you.

"Aye," He replied as he watched you closely, "We're meeting someone later. Best look presentable." You nodded, biting your tongue to not ask any questions in fear of irritating him. Gabriel's eye bags hung heavy beneath his almond-shaped eyes. Suggesting that he had stayed up all night doing logistics of the ship, and you were definitely not dreaming during your repetitive waking. Gabriel closed the door, giving you privacy to change into your new clothing. The colour looked washed out as if worn on several occasions. You tried your hardest not to think about the worst case scenario; it could've belonged to one of the ladies in the brothel.

You turned your heel around and noticed a basin filled with clean water, and a small towel on it in the corner. You approached it briskly and washed off any sweat or tiny dirts on your body. There were no oils to tame your H/C hair, making you uncomfortable with the itch on your scalp.

You slipped on the dress and flipped your hair confined in the dress. It was just your size. You walked out of the Captain's quarters with difficult walking.

The seagulls calls grew louder and clearer as soon as you left the quarters. You took a quick glimpse at the seagulls circling around the ship above you. To your right, crewmembers were assigned to patrol the ship readied with their blades and guns at their sides. Punished members ad green horns were scrubbing the deck with a brush and a mop. You felt an uncomfortable stare following your movement as you walked past one of the crewmembers. The Captain's second mate, Genji, stood near the exit polishing his blade, waiting for someone. You jogged up to him.

"Genji, right? Who are you waiting for?" You asked politely. Genji glanced up and tucked away his blade.

"For you." Genji replied. As soon as he finished his sentence, Jesse McCree, the Captain's first mate, ran up to the both of you with his arm poked out. Telling you to come with him. McCree greeted with a spread out grin, "Captain's waitin' for ya," He nodded towards a figure in a distance, "Instructed me to escort ya down." Despite your first meeting, you were hesitant, however as of now, you agreed. Flushing away any bad thoughts about the first mate. You gave a small curtsey whilst hooking your arms with his. The three of you walked down to the dock.

Shortly after, Gabriel stood in front of the pole and leant against it with weight on his hips. His hands cupped the handle o his sword whilst admiring the scenery of the vast, unexplored ocean. His ears perked upon hearing approaching footsteps to him. Gabriel glances your way with arms crossed, "You're here." He eyed the three of you. You unlinked your arms with Jesse's and walked behind Gabriel.

You plucked up your courage and asked, "Where are you taking me?" You raised a sceptical brow as the four of you left the docks. You noticed Gabriel slipped in 10 silvers to a man's pocket, whispering instructions to write off his ship as a rich man's vessel. And the man did as told. 

Corrupted.

Gabriel paused and peered over his shoulder giving a smirk to you, you felt yourself feeling uneasy. You swallowed thickly as you braced yourself at what's to come. "You'll find out." He replied with a laugh.

-

Jamison 'Junkrat' Fawkes and Mako Rutledge sat in a tavern sipping coconut juice—it was all they could afford after splurging on junk, Jamison found 'useful'. The Junkers had no money left in their pockets, and that meant they had to sleep in the streets again, much to Mako's displeasure.

"Oh don't look at me like that big guy you know it was shiny!" Mako said nothing. Only stared in silence, red hot anger emitted behind him. The silvers could've lasted them 3 months if they're careful about their spending habits, more precisely, Jamison's spending habits.

The lady boss sauntered her way over to the two of them. She crossed her hands over her chest and Mako saw how her fats jiggled as she did so, "The payment boys. You're 5 days late." The lady boss said lowly, with a tinge of anger. Jamison slurped harshly at the coconut and not bothered to glance up or acknowledge her presence.

"We don't have the money." Jamison replied which sounded like a Whisper. The lady raised a brow.

"And what are you doing here at my shop drinking my coconut?"

"We're thirsty, we'll...we'll pay the debt somehow..." Mako glanced at him through his peripheral vision, how are you going to do that, Jamison? Jamison shrugged.

Right at he moment, a bag of silver dropped on their table. Gerard Lacroix stepped forward, "The debt has been cleared." The lady boss took the bag of silver and ran off to the back to count the coins—making sure the debt was accurate. Gerard wore a fine tailored maroon suit, and The duo knew they would be in their debt. Gerard sat across from them, introducing himself as one of the commodore's men. The two scoffed as Gerard laid the propositions.

"Every debt must be repaid," Gerard began as he whisked out his knife and a whetstone. He sharpened the edges of the knife with the whetstone, "And if you refuse...you'll be hanged." Gerard managed to strike fear to the two men, Mako masked it quite well whereas Jamison's teeth were chattering, he bit his crooked nails and listened intently.

"You don't want that now do you?" Gerard asked, lifting the knife to the sunlight and watched it glimmered. Jamison shook his head and croaked out a 'no'. "Good." Gerard gave a dreadful smile.

"Let's cut straight to the chase, I need the two of you to infiltrate the Reaper's ranks. Bring back the girl and bring back the Captain alive to the commodore's office. Failure to do so will result in hanging." Gerard threatened at the end, grey eyes dark with intensity. He had his wife's life on the line if he failed this Mission. Mako spoke, "And what's in it for us?"

The thin line of Lacroix's lips curled into a smirk, "The treasure you desperately wanted to find? Gabriel might be in search of it and that's your best bet. You'll also be entitled to have your own land, a ship, a crew and whatever sounds reasonable to the commodore...don't disappoint." Jamison's eyes glimmered with hope, the treasure map they found during one of their adventures was their motivation to continue their line of work, the treasure was all they needed. And without a proper ship or crew, the dream proved impossible. Gerard held two hands out to seal the deal with the two men.

"I trust that the two of you won't disappoint." Jamison and Mako shook his hands. An affirmative grunt rumbled in Mako and Jamison hammered his ribs to assure the Frenchman. Gerard tossed a few coins on the table as he left and coins to the little girl seated outside.

-

The boots were already causing blisters on your foot. Your pace slowed as the four of you crossed uneven terrain, far from Civilisation. You were not used to this much walking, you were used to being on a carriage—transported from one place to another. This proved a challenge, the boots were starting to loosen. It's soles already going to tear off the more they walked. You started to slow down to remove the boots and walked on muddied water, Genji noticed this immediately and offered his, however you refused.

"Need me to carry you darling?" McCree asked, as he tied his red bandana tightly. You shook your head.

"No need. How much longer till we reach our destination, Captain?" You asked. You started to fan yourself at the sweltering heat, the dress wasn't helping either and your hand fan was nowhere to be found. Gabriel did not look at you, "Soon." He continued walking. And so did you, the Long grass tickled your leg that it made you flinched instinctively.

Your legs started to leg after a fair distance. Then your eyes peeked at the sight of a smoking chimney. And you were headed to that direction, you pulled your skirt up to your knees and trudged to Gabriel, he peered at you for a second and surpassed a laugh at your eagerness.

A little girl around 5 was tending the garden, she had short, raven blacked hair that was evenly trimmed. Almost recent. The watering can was twice her size, seeing her carry it with little to no difficulties, it made you feel at awe. You could never handle anything at that size when you were child. Gabriel hushed the Three of you with a finger to his mouth as he snuck behind the girl. You swallowed thickly, was he...ambushing the poor girl? You wanted to scream to alert anyone in the house and it's deserted—there's no way they could escape the Reaper and his goons.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around the little girl and lifted her up.

"Uncle Gabe!" She exclaimed and giggled excitedly. Kicking the air to ask him to go higher and Gabriel did. He spun her around before settling her back down to the ground. You felt a surge of relief rushing through your veins, and you felt yourself feeling...warm at the sight.

"Where's your Mother?" Gabriel asked as he ruffled the girl's hair.

"Inside taking a nap," She leant against the sides and grinned. She ran up to Jesse and Jesse faced his back to her and she climbed. Jesse ran around the area piggybacking the 5 year old. You figured she had a tight knit relationship with the two of them. They did come off like a Father and Son duo after all, you wondered if they were mistaken as one before. Gabriel beckoned the Three of you to enter the house, the girl sat on McCree's broad shoulders as they entered the cozy house.

"Hey Ana we're here!" Gabriel announced as the door creaked open slowly, Jesse bent down and the girl climbed down. He ruffled her hair in a doting manner.

Ana sat by the hearth sleeping, her mouth gaped and snores erupted from her. The girl rushed over to kitchen to make some tea. Gabriel walked over to where Ana was and poked her cheek, no response, Gabriel hit her arm and still no response. He pinched her yet still no response. Ana was a heavy sleeper, but it did not occured to him that she was this much of a heavy sleeper. His hand raised, preparing to strike her but Ana gripped his wrist tightly.

"Hit me again Gabriel and I will break your arm." Ana let go and Gabriel withdrew his hand. Ana stood up and put the chair away, "Wrong timing to show up. How's my Favourite boys?" She smiled at both Genji and Jesse who were all grins.

Ana gave a disgusted look, "You look thin. Has he not been feeding you?"

"Naw I've been skipping."

"He forced me to skip with him." Ana grabbed the brunette by the ear and held Genji's hand, offering him some leftover stew. Jesse wasn't going to get any. "Careful there Fareeha you might scald yourself." Gabriel took huge strides to Fareeha, Fareeha just smiled and poured 4 cups of tea. She offered the first one to you.

"I've never seen you before, are you one of Gabriel's friends?" Fareeha asked curiously. You were stumped at this point, wondering what to say, will she understand that her Favourite Uncle actually kidnapped you just to get back at commodore Morrison? Probably. You swallowed thickly and felt the area around you grew increasingly hot. "Uh..."

Gabriel cut you off with his arm snaked around your waist, he pulled you to his embrace and replied, "No she's my lover."

"Are you getting married soon?"

"I don't know maybe." Gabriel playfully shrugged and you wanted to kill him at this point. A widespread of reddish-pink blush dashed your cheeks. Ana shooed her Daughter away to go do an hour of training. To keep her preoccupied while she handle the situation at hand. Gabriel's hands wrapped around the cup and he drank the tea at one gulp. Not minding the piping hot temperature of the drink. You sipped the cup gently and watched Ana.

Ana let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, "What exactly do you plan to achieve kidnapping her?"

 


End file.
